Como luna llena
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: [ItachiNaruto][One Shot]El rubio piensa sobre si mismo y descubre a su acompañante de todas las noches. Surgira algo... o ¿no? [Posible Continuación]


"Como luna llena"

By: Miyu Aensland

Miyu: Bueno, este es un One Shot ItaNaru y espero que les agrade n,n  
Naruto no me pertenece, si asi lo fuera las cosas hubieran salido muy mal XD!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Como luna Llena" 

La luna mostraba su rostro completo esa noche. La oscuridad se posaba en el cielo como dueña de todo, y las estrellas firmemente la adornaron. Para todos y aquellos que estaban enamorados, era una noche hermosa, pero para otros simplemente no lo era.  
Un joven de cabellos color rubio, ojos azul cielo, vestido con una remera naranja y unos pantalones del mismo color, se hallaba paseando por las calles solo, pensativo tal vez.  
Su mirada estaba perdida en el piso, absorto en sus pensamientos, nada mas en sus pensamientos. Se sentía extraño, serio, triste y no sabía el porque. Él era un chico feliz, alegre y que siempre andaba con una sonrisa, pero a pesar de ser así, el no había encontrado a nadie que lo comprendiera como el quería.

Detuvo su paso, había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta tal grado de estar ya en las afueras de Konoha, esa gran aldea que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, seguía sintiéndole ese odio por tener dentro de él al Kyuubi que una vez quiso destruirlo todo con su gran poder. En su interior, por mas que sonriese y saltase de alegría por todo, el lloraba y anhelaba que algún día las personas que le temían, dejaran de hacerlo. Pero ese sueño tal vez nunca llegaría a volverse realidad.

Suspiro mientras seguía caminando por el bosque, todas las noches mantenía el mismo recorrido. Siempre llegaba al mismo punto, y siempre sentía ese chakra que le mantenía el mismo paso. Pero esta noche, sería diferente, esta vez no estaría tan solo como parecía.

Uno. Dos. Tres pasos fueron los que escucho hasta que diviso la figura que lo acompañaba todas las noches.  
Cabello corto y oscuro levantado en la frente por la bandana de Konoha rasgada, ojos cerrados aún pero en algún momento se tendrán que abrir. Su ropa era en una larga capa negra con nubes rojas que lo cubría desde lo alto del cuello hasta las rodillas con mangas incluso mas largas para cubirle los brazos, llevando las clásicas sandalias ninja en los pies.

Aquel rubio al principio sintió un temor, sentía que cada paso que daba aquel chico era un segundo menos de vida. El moreno comprendió el miedo del rubio y detuvo su marcha, mientras lentamente abría sus ojos. Negros, como la oscuridad de la noche se posaron sobre el de ojos azules que ahora tenía en su rostro una cara de duda.

El Uzumaki se colocó en posición de defensa, no podía correr, no podía huir, no podía gritar, ya que nadie vendría a ayudarlo. Konoha estaba lejos. El Uchiha tan solo siguió mirando, portando su mismo semblante frío y serio como el de costumbre.  
Cualquier movimiento en falso podría significar la muerte para Naruto, mientras que Itachi mantenía su postura a la situación.

Entonces decidió hablar, tal vez con un poco de paciencia, y sin usar la fuerza, aquel poseedor del Sharingan dejara vivir al portador del Kyuubi.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Pense que ya no te interesaba el Kyuubi Ttebayo!- dijo Naruto firme  
– Eso aún se mantiene en pie – Dijo la voz fría de Itachi acompañada de su mirada- La pregunta aquí, es ¿ Qué haces tú a estas horas de la noche fuera de Konoha? Cualquier ninja exiliado podría matarte en este momento -  
- Le haría un favor a las personas que aún me temen en Konoha- dijo la voz apagada de Naruto  
- ¿Huyendo del odio?- preguntó Itachi mientras cerraba sus ojos  
– Eso a ti no te interesa ttebayo- dijo sentándose frente al Uchiha  
– Entiendo como debes sentirte-  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ingenuo el rubio  
– Sientes todas las miradas con miedo sobre ti, serían capaces de matarte a tus espaldas por miedo, el odio se refleja en sus ojos que no dejan de verte- respondió Itachi  
- ¿Cómo... ?- volvió a preguntar asombrado de que aquel hombre lo entendiese  
– Mi Magekyou Sharingan hizo lo mismo conmigo- contestó el moreno con un dejo de nostalgia en sus palabras

Uzumaki Naruto estaba helado. No podía creer que alguien como Uchiha Itachi lo entendiera. Se sintió feliz teniendo esa charla con el poseedor del Sharingan.  
El moreno se acerco al rubio otros pasos hasta estar enfrentados cara a cara, así que se sentó a su lado.  
Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, no solo por la presencia del miembro del Akatsuki sino que algo dentro él también le hacía ponerse nervioso. Itachi por su parte había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos y su rostro se mantuvo igual.  
El ojiazul tragó saliva. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido. Estaba inmóvil y sereno hasta que unas palabras susurradas provocaron el último escalofrío al rubio.

– No te sientas solo, pequeño, hay otra persona que siente lo mismo que tu- susurró ahora los ojos escarlata del Uchiha  
– Itachi...- asombrado contestó Naruto  
– Yo tomé otro camino distinto, pero el comienzo es igual para ambos-  
- ¿Estamos destinados a estar solos toda la vida?- preguntó triste el rubio

El ojiazul lo miró al de ojos escarlata esperando una respuesta. Silencio. Esa fue su respuesta. Él quería una respuesta, la respuesta que pudiera sacarle todas sus dudas y tal vez... Solo tal vez... Encontrar a esa persona especial.  
El miembro del Akatsuki fijó su vista en el cielo, y segundos mas tarde en el rubio que se encontraba ruborizado, esperando que el dijera algo. Y para sorpresa de si mismo, dijo lo que nunca creyó decir.

– Depende, de lo que elijamos ahora – dijo Itachi  
- ¿Qué insinúas Itachi?- preguntó curioso Naruto

El brazo del Uchiha se estiró desde su posición hasta llegar a su destino, el cuello de Naruto. Brusca y lentamente lo levanto hasta tenerlo frente suyo, cosa que hizo sobresaltar y asustar al joven de cabellos rubios. Sus ojos miraron hacia todos lados, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente. En seguida, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los ojos escarlata que a hora lo miraban.  
Sentía miedo, y por inercia abrió su boca para gesticular palabra que pudiera salvarlo pero algo lo dejó sin palabras.  
Uchiha Itachi estaba besando a Naruto que al principio quiso oponerse, pero luego se dejo llevar por el juego que conducía el moreno.

– Itachi... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó un sonrojado Naruto  
– Simplemente quise- respondió sereno Itachi  
– Pero somos hombres- reprochaba el rubio  
– Somos el uno para el otro, somos iguales pero opuestos-  
- ¿Qué pasara con el Akatsuki?- pregunto nervioso el ojiazul  
– Seguirá igual, pero con una diferencia mínima-

El rubio pudo notar como el de ojos escarlata dejo de mirarlo y fijo su vista al suelo, aún manteniéndolo sujetado del cuello. Mientras que por su parte, el moreno sentía que era feliz a su manera, tal vez sea la última vez que vea la luna ponerse sobre el rostro de su rubiecito.

– Tal vez sea la última vez que nos podamos ver así- dijo Itachi sin verlo a los ojos  
- ¿Por qué? Una vez que encuentro a ea persona...- susurró triste Naruto  
– Lo nuestro siempre existirá, como platónico, como cada luna llena- dijo el moreno intentando dar una sonrisa a su estilo  
- No... ¡No quiero! – gritó el rubio  
– Comparto tu pena, yo me siento igual pero como ya dije- volviendo a verlo con los ojos escarlata- te hare que olvides esto... salvo...-  
- Cada luna llena... Recordaré que existe algo, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo cálidamente Naruto  
– Vive Naruto... Sé feliz con la persona que te quiera, correspóndele y cada luna llena... Te acordaras a de mí, no sientas odio ni rencor... o terminaras como yo...- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos

Naruto simplemente le volvió a besar, sabía que vendría. El moreno correspondió hasta que se separaron. Al portador del Kyuubi le corrió una lagrima por la mejilla hasta que el poseedor del Sharingan volvió a abrir sus ojos sumergiéndole en el Genjutsu y Ninjuntsu que lo haría olvidar, hasta la próxima luna llena.  
Y así cayo desmayado, desmayado sobre la mano de Itachi que luego, cuidadosamente y con paciencia, lo llevó hasta la puerta de Konoha. Sacó un kunai dentro de sus ropas y rasgó un fragmento de su capa, que inmediatamente guardo entre las ropas de Naruto que yacía ahora en el suelo. Seguidamente se acerco y poso sus labios como despedida de la persona que ahora, se había convertido mas que una misión.  
Los ojos escarlata ya no estaban ni tampoco el miembro del Akatsuki, ambos ya se habían marchado.

Las hojas del tiempo volvieron a pasar. Ahora Naruto estaba en pareja con Hyuuga Hinata, tan solo tenían semanas de novios. Cierto rubiecito había decidido estar con cierta tímida que le había cautivado a su manera, pero esta chica tenía algo que le faltaba , aunque no sabía que era.  
Llegó una noche, el día antes de luna llena, que Hinata había decidió contemplar las estrellas en su casa el día siguiente, asi podrían ver la hermosa Luna llena y las preciosas estrellas, sin duda muy romántica la escena.  
Ese día llegó. La noche hermosa como de costumbre en Konoha. La Hyuuga y el Uzumaki estan en el techo de la casa del último cuando miraban eso.  
Fue entonces que el Jutsu se activó. Naruto vio los ojos escarlata sobre la luna llena, no sabía que pasaba, repentinamente varias escenas de Itachi y él corrían por su mente, hasta que llego la última: Su último beso y sus últimas palabras.  
La mente de Naruto quedó en shock por unos momentos, y finalizó cuando una lagrima se escapo de los ojos del rubio.

–Naruto... ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto sonrojada Hinata  
– Nada en especial, simplemente estoy feliz ttebayo- respndió limpiandose la lagrima  
– Me alegro entonces- sonrió la Hyuuga al comentario  
- ¿Sabes que Hinata? Te quiero – dijo sonrojado Naruto  
– Yo... Yo también te quiero Naruto- dijo una muy sonrojada Hyuuga  
– "Prometo que seré feliz Itachi... por nuestro amor platonico... y por nosotros"- penso Naurto mientras sonreía

Es así, como cada luna llena, Nauto recuerda la promesa que tiene con el poseedor del Shaigan y y que asi, es feiz con Hinata, haciendo feliz a su modo a Itachi.  
Con el tiempo dirá, si algún día, el Uzumaki y el Uchiha vuelven a encontrarse...

Bueno, la cague en el final nonU lo siento, pero esos renglones los ha salido asi, espero que les guste y si ustedes quiren, tal vez haya un cap extra, pero todo si dejen RR 

gracias por leer!!

Miyu


End file.
